1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the mounting of electric motors, and the like, and particularly to the mounting of a replacement fan motor for refrigerators, coolers, and the like, with an electric motor having mounting holes disposed on different centers than the mounting holes of the motor being replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance of commercial refrigerators, coolers, and the like, frequently requires replacement of the fan motors employed in conjunction with the evaporator of such units. In this regard, a problem has developed inasmuch as although the replacement motors are generally of a single type having a commonly employed standard distance between the centers of the mounting holes of the motor, the mechanics frequently encounter units having fan motors provided with mounting holes spaced on a different standard. Thus, the usual replacement motor cannot be installed in such units without some sort of adaption being made or new mounting holes being drilled.